


New User Demographics

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Mind Control, Race Change, Reality Change, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: Jordan hates how narrow their profile choices are in a new app - even if they are concerningly accurate.
Kudos: 18





	New User Demographics

Jordan leaned back and looked at the app’s description.

> **Use the latest in AR tech to change your looks!**

It was a beta, one that had popped up on the style blog Jordan frequented. Looked spammy as hell, but they were curious. It seemed to be getting rave reviews from the big bloggers, so they were willing to give it a shot.

> **WELCOME TO NeW U+2!**

It bubbled across the screen in a sickeningly bright pink font.

Jordan clicked the CREATE THE NEW U button and was greeted with the first menu.

> **ARE YOU A…**

Already, there was a red flag. There were only two choices.

> **BOY or GIRL**

Jordan sighed. You couldn’t expect the world to change overnight, but it seemed like a pretty bullheaded move to force that right up front. They debated just quitting here, but… fuck it, gendered pronouns weren’t the end of the world.

> **GIRL!**

The bubble around the text popped, and the screen flashed bright pink.

Jordan blinked. Something felt off, though she couldn’t place it.

> **ARE YOU…**

> **STRAIGHT or BI or -**

Ugh, the app had glitched out all the options. She could tell there was more text, but the UI had clipped it off. She fumbled around the screen, even exited and reloaded the app, but she was stuck with those two options.

> **BI!**

At least they had her option. Jordan had sometimes called herself a lesbian for convenience, but what self respecting girl didn’t dream of some cock now and again?

> **What is your ethnicity?**

Christ, the person who designed this FTUI really needed to sit down with their HR department. Seriously, asking for race?

> **Are you…**
> 
> **WHITE or BLACK or HISPANIC or ASIAN**

It wasn’t even a good list. Jordan sighed, she was three quarters Japanese and had always identified as mixed. But, what the hell… she clicked Asian.

> **Are you…**
> 
> **SKINNY or CURVY**

She glanced down at herself. Definitely not a skinny bitch. Curvy may have been a poetic licence, but it was more accurate.

> **CURVY!**

Jordan was suddenly aware of how uncomfortable her outfit was. Everything seemed tight or loose. Her bra seemed way too small, but her pant waist was at least a size too big. How had she not noticed it until now?

> **You are a…**
> 
> **CURVY BI ASIAN GIRL**
> 
> **Is this correct?**

Jordan looked at the statement. She never would have said as much, but yeah, she supposed that felt… right.

She confirmed.

> **LOADING…**

* * *

**User review by JordynXoXo:**

> i totally luv NewU2!! It super change me and it sooooo much fun ^_^
> 
> meet lots fun guy and girl on message. They all really nice & cute <3 & ok if you no speak english good.
> 
> super recommend!!


End file.
